Buttercup/PPGD storyline
This page is a stub,please try to expand the Information of this page. Buttercup's storyline Buttercup moved, along with her sisters Bubbles and Blossom, to Megaville from their former home in "The City of Townsville," and attended the Megaville Elementary School. On the first day of school, Buttercup had an altercation with Dexter, but the fight was broken up by the school's gym teacher sir. Jack. Later on, Buttercup was inside with Blossom and Dexter, when Courage approached them and said that Bubbles was being attacked by the "Dread Dragon". A monster created by Mojo Jojo, and sent to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. The three of them fought it and managed to rescue Bubbles, but Buttercup was captured in it's mouth towards the end of the battle. It was at that point that Jack arrived at the battle and slayed the monster, saving Buttercup from it (which later she has Crush on Jack). After this incident, Buttercup wasn't seen for a while, until the fight between Dexter and Mandark. Buttercup helped Coop and Megas in their fight with Samantha, who, at the time, was about to kill Coop, so Buttercup surprised Samantha with a "sucker punch." Samantha was a being whom was brought back by one of the members of the "Darkstar Council". When Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that captured Dexter, Buttercup smashed it, freeing Dexter and then escaping along with the girls and Dexter on Megas. Buttercup attended a Kendo class, along with other students like Otto, Suzy and Tootie. But because of her love for fighting, Buttercup easily and handily beat-down everyone she faced, and The Professor was forced to go and speak with Sir Jack about her impulsive behavior. It was decided that she wasn't going to be grounded but instead, Courage would have to be with her the at all times and take notes of her actions, in order to insure she would behave properly. The Professor also thought it would be better if she did other activities. He first let her try out a science course, but that didn't work out, with Buttercup's personality. So instead, they tried a cooking course, which, oddly, seemed to fit better with Buttercup, and so it became a success!. At a later point, Buttercup was going to attend the science fair, in order to make snacks, along with Jack, and sell them to the students and visitors. While they were about to watch a special dance performance, GIR suddenly intruded on the event and Jenny went to try and get rid of him, but GIR, instead, placed a machine on her head, which turned Jenny into a portal between the Cluster Zone and Megaville. When this occurred, Buttercup encountered Samantha again and battled against her, along with Jack. Despite his efforts, Samantha defeated Jack and stole his trademark katana, but Buttercup would continue the fight with her in an effort to get it back. Samantha then attempted to make her way to Bell, but Blossom and Buttercup followed her. There, Buttercup fought Samantha again, but she eventually retreated from the battle, and instead, went after Blossom and Bell, while Buttercup was occupied in a fight against another, giant Cluster. After defeating the Cluster, Buttercup resumed her pursuit and followed Samantha, Blossom and Bell. She caught up with Samantha who was about to attack Blossom. But luckily Buttercup grabbed Samantha and tossed her away, allowing Blossom to proceed. Buttercup continues with a barrage of attacks on Samantha, mocking her in the process, making Samantha deadly furious. Buttercup's attacks reveal more of her robotic body, and Buttercup got the upper hand. However Samantha launched a rocket fist at Buttercup's head, which was followed by a punch of Buttercup against Sam's jaw. Samantha then threw chains towards Buttercup which tied around her legs, followed by Sam grabbing her limbs with her chain arms. Sam charged up a laser, but got interrupted by the energy balls that were reflected by Blossom down below. One of the energy balls went right through Buttercup and Samantha, destroying the hand, and blaster, of Samantha, as well as the chain that held Buttercup's limbs. Buttercup noted that it would sting, following by a backflip which caused the balls on the chains, around her legs, to jam into Sam's face. She quickly unties the chains, while questioning who uses chains in a battle, and heads down below to the fight of Blossom and Bell. She comes right in time to block the incoming attack of Bell on Blossom, by taking all of the damage to the left side of her head, making it bleed. Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch. Buttercup helped Blossom get up and reattach her bow on her head, although not as she always wears it. Buttercup proceeds by ripping off a part of her shorts to conceal the burn wounds of her sister, while they talk about each others wounds. Blossom in turn rips off a piece of her shirt to treat the bleeding wound on Buttercup's forehead. Samantha then also joins in again, so Blossom and Buttercup decide to take a different approach. While Blossom fights Samantha, Buttercup heads over to Bell. They clashby bashing both their hands into each other. Buttercup quickly reacts and throws Bell into the air, while still holding her. GIR then wants to throw a bomb from a slingshot at Buttercup, but she destroys it with her laser. Bell commands Buttercup to put her down. So, Buttercup grabs Bell and performs a final atomic buster on Bell. GIR fires smoke bombs, disabling Buttercup from doing anything. Samantha sees the oppertunity and wants to attack Buttercup, but Blossom quickly follows her into the smoke cloud. It ends up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocks Buttercup by saying that she is going to kill Blossom. She then slits the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha is surprised Buttercup bashes into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beats her. Blossom hugs and thanks Buttercup, but that moment is quickly interrupted when Blossom doesn't know what to do anymore. She has to make a decision whether to keep hugging Buttercup or to push her away to let the katana go between them. She chooses the latter which results in the katana piercing through Samantha. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. Blossom realized she had made the wrong choice and realized she killed Samantha and activated the bomb. She fall on her knees in despair, while Bell and GIR escape, though Buttercup wants to go after them. As Blossom and Buttercup are leaving, they are stopped by Dee Dee, holding the katana, who asks them to follow her. Category:Storyline